unepicfandomcom-20200213-history
Unepic Wiki
Welcome to the Unepic Wiki This is a Wiki about the Unepic game, available at [http://www.unepicgame.com www.unepicgame.com]. Unepic is also available for purchase on [http://store.steampowered.com/app/233980 Steam], [http://www.gog.com/gamecard/unepic Good Old Games], and the Nintendo Wii U eShop. About UnEpic Unepic is a combination of platforming and role playing games. There are many hilarious references throughout the game. The game takes place in Harnakon, a huge medieval castle. It is set in the hardcore NES Style, yet refined with the latest features. This makes Unepic a very unique game. Daniel was just an average guy. He was a great videogame player, a big fan of sci-fi movies, and a novice RPG player. In the midst of an RPG, he was teleported to a castle. At first, Daniel believed that he was having a massive hallucination. Eager to keep playing within the RPG to create his own adventure, he decides to go along for the ride until his delirium comes to an end. Once inside the castle, Daniel is inhabited by a mysterious shadow. This dark spirit can communicate with Daniel, but not control him. The shadow has a simple goal: to escape from the prison of Daniel's body. There's a catch, though-- the dark spirit can only escape if Daniel perishes. Struggling against enemies in the castle, with the dark spirit attempting to murder him at every turn. Daniel finally discovers his goal: to kill Harnakon, the master of the castle, and free the Pure-Spirits who are trapped within. While the stage seems set for a typical role-playing adventure, Daniel will soon discover that everything is not what it seems... Wikia Pages |- | style="vertical-align:top; width: 25%;" | '''Items''' *Weapons *[[Armors]] *[[Potions]] *Pets *Reagents *Consumables *Valuables *Hostile *Quest *Other | colspan="3" style="vertical-align:top; width: 75%;" ! | |- | style="vertical-align:top; width: 25;" | '''Alchemy''' *[[Potions]] *[[Recipes]] | style="vertical-align:top; width: 25%;" | '''[[Spells]]''' ([[Multiplayer Spells|Multiplayer]]) *[[Fire Spells|Fire]] ([[MP Fire Spells|MP]]) *[[Frost Spells|Frost]] ([[MP Frost Spells|MP]]) *[[Arcane Spells|Arcane]] ([[MP Arcane Spells|MP]]) *[[Light_Spells|Light]] ([[MP Light Spells|MP]]) *[[Protection Spells|Protection]] ([[MP Protection Spells|MP]]) *[[Healing Spells|Healing]] ([[MP Healing Spells|MP]]) *[[Alteration Spells|Alteration]] ([[MP Alteration Spells|MP]]) *[[Mental Spells|Mental]] ([[MP Mental Spells|MP]]) | style="vertical-align:top; width: 25%;" | '''Other Game Mechanics''' *Damage Types (Player) *Damage Types (Monster) *Damage Resistances (Player) *Damage Resistances (Monster) *Experience Points *UnEpic Credits *Spirit Boxes *Monster Field of View *Lighting *Movement | style="vertical-align:top; width: 25%;" | '''Traps''' *Spike Trap *Bear Trap *Upper Fire Trap *Lower Fire Trap *Rock *Boulder *Minecart *Gas Jet Tile *Gas Jet *Spikes |- ! colspan="4" | Single-player |- | style="vertical-align:top;" | '''Characters''' *[[Alejandro]] *[[Daniel]] *Daniel's Mother *[[Diego]] *[[Fedora]] *[[Harnakon]] *Jeffius Bundle *[[Lux]] *Monedius *[[Ricky]] *[[Ubuntu]] *Yogurt *[[Zera]] *[[Zoran]] *Zorok '''Storyline''' *Items | style="vertical-align:top;" | '''Castle Locations ([[Rooms|Rooms List]])''' *[[Central Zone]] *[[East Zone]] *[[West Zone]] *[[Mine]] *[http://unepic.wikia.com/wiki/The_Downs The Downs] *[[Sewer]] *[[Gardens]] *[[Library]] *[[Catacombs]] *[[Laboratory]] *[[Prison]] *[[Halls]] *[[Tower of Ghosts]] *[[Tower of Mages]] Other Locations: *The Thief Den *The Volcano *The Underworld *The Elven Village *The Castle Entrance '''Hidden Walls''' *Items | style="vertical-align:top;" | [[Bosses]] *[[Dynidon]] *[[Momoko]] *[[Drakonius]] *[[Arbolus]] *[[Leviathos]] *[[Neuron]] *[[Sux Mortis]] *[[Gauntlik]] *[[Lepha]] *[[Medeox]] *[[Corvax]] | style="vertical-align:top;" | [http://unepic.wikia.com/wiki/Quests Quests] *[[The Room of Traps]] *[http://unepic.wikia.com/wiki/The_Forge_of_Fire The Forge of Fire] *[[The Oracle]] *[http://unepic.wikia.com/wiki/The_Doll The Doll] *[[A dream come true|A Dream Come True]] *[[The Lost Ring]] *[[The Dagger of Adjanti]] *[[Colder than ice]] *[[The Statue of Poseidon]] *[[Ferns in Darkness]] *[[The Search for the Mandragora]] *[[Fertilizer for Plants]] *[[The Leap of Faith]] *[[The Vengeance]] *[[The Great Fire]] *[[Eternal Youth]] *[[Writing Magic]] *[[The Name of the Spirit]] *[[The Key of the Necromancer]] *[[The Necronomicon]] *[[The Begin of the begun]] *[[The Philosopher's Stone]] *[[Golems]] *[[Edward Scissorclaws]] *[[Liberation Day]] *[[The Gates of Death]] *[[The Shield of Koth'Narak]] *[[Bureaucracy]] *[[The Sword in the Stone]] [[Template:Quests|Template: Individual Quest Page]] [[Challenges]] *[[Gualix Shop]] [[Template:Challenge|Template: Individual Challenge Page]] [[Achievements]] *Light *Combat *Magic |- ! colspan="4" | Multi-player |- | style="vertical-align:top;" | '''Characters''' *Item '''Storyline''' *Items | style="vertical-align:top;" | '''Maps''' *[[Cooperative]] **[[The dungeon of satyrs]] **[[The search for the magic]] *[[Hero's Home]] *[[Deathmatch]] *[[Conquest]] *[[Race]] *[[Survival]] *[[Maps in Progress]] | style="vertical-align:top;" | '''Strategy''' *Item Character Builds *Item | style="vertical-align:top;" | '''Bosses''' *[[Ulakk]] *Halkantarus *[[Dynidon]] *Arbolus *Sux Mortis *Dynamo |- ! colspan="4" | [[Architecture]] |- | [Interface and Basics] | [Tools] | [ID listings and charts] | colspan="2" | [Additional Resources] |} Looking to Contribute? NOTE FROM THE ADMIN: If you would like admin rights because you think you could improve this wiki, feel free to drop me a message! - NotSoSuper Here are some things we need help on Templates: We need some templates if you have a good format in mind feel free to contribute. Have something in mind but don't know how to create it as a template? That's ok! Start here: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Templates *[[Template:Recipe]] *[[Template:Spell]] *[[Template:Potion]] Lists: Some lists are still incomplete. Feel free to spend a couple minutes adding/correcting a few entries, if you're interested. *[[Recipes]] *[[Potions]] *[[Spells]] *[[Monsters]] *[[Bosses]] *[[Pets ]] *[[Weapons]] *[http://unepic.wikia.com/wiki/Unique_Weapons Unique Weapons] *[[Quests]] *[[Armors]] *[[Locations]] *[[Challenges]] Main Page As we begin to fill out the various sections and categories (items, spells, weapons, crafting, stats, etc...) we should work on building out the main page with sections to make it both easier to jump right to what you need, and to make it prettier as these really help build up a healthy wiki community Latest activity